


Mother

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I'm enthralled by Katerina, so very much. I wanted to this to be fluffier and have Xander smiling more, I really did. I wanna bet that Xander was a mama's boy before she died. I should probably write more of New Fates, but I don't really want to. It's probably because the head canons that I have, changed a bit. Oh well, I'm going to go write some more of Garon and Katerina, mostly how they first met.





	

A woman with long curly blonde hair with green eyes walked around, pretending she didn't know where her child was. She put her index finger on her chin and looked around. "Hm, I wonder where he is. He is to good at hiding," she said, smiling when she heard his giggling, "I can't seem to find you at all, My Sweet Little Prince." His giggling got louder and louder as he ran up to her, hugging her legs. 

He looked up at her, with his bright green eyes, smiling and giggling. He let go of her legs and reached up to her, wanting her to hold him. She picked him up and smiled at him. "Hehehe," he giggled, "Mama, I was hiding behind the wall!" He then gave her a hug, which she gladly accepted. "Can we play some more?" He knew he only had a limited amount of time before he had to go to his studies, but he tried his best to avoid them. 

A man found his wife and child, but he didn't seem to happy. He knew that his son was trying to avoid his studies. "Xander," he said, walking up to them, "I think you are forgetting something." Garon then took his son from Katerina's arms. 

She was a bit confused to what was going on, but she connected the dots. She sighed and put her hands on Garon's arm. "Little Prince, you shouldn't skip on your studies. It's important for you to do this," she said calmly. 

"I don't want to." 

"Why is that, sweetheart," 

"Because it's boring." 

"Xander...What if I helped you, instead of Father?" 

"R-Really?!" 

"Yes!" 

"Katerina." 

"What? You don't think I can teach him anything?" 

"It's not that. He'll want to play in five minutes and you won't say no. You never say no when it comes to him." 

She became silent, she was irritated with what he said. She took Xander and placed him on the ground. She took his hand and led him to the library. "So, what does Father start off with?" 

She watched him grab a chair and grabbed a big book. He had troubles carrying it so she took it from him and placed it on the table. "He starts with this," he said quietly. 

"Really," she asked. Katerina flipped through the book, seeing the massive amounts of information. She knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to comprehend what was in that book. "That man, what was he thinking?" She then closed the book, placing it back on the shelf. She grabbed a smaller and simpler book for him to start out with. "Let's start out with this, geography." She placed the book on the table and helped up onto the chair. "Now, can you tell me which country is Nohr and which one is Hoshido?" 

Xander pointed to Hoshido, "Hoshido," he said, he then pointed to Nohr, "Nohr." He then looked up at his mother and smiled. She rubbed his head and he giggled. Then he went on to list a couple of the cities in Nohr. "And this is the Woods of Forlorn." 

Katerina ruffled Xander's hair. "Good job. How is the whether and cropping habits in these cities?" She looked at her son, nervous to answer. She smiled, waiting patiently for him to answer. 

Xander didn't want to answer, he didn't know it. He flipped through the pages, seeing if there were any pictures of the forest. "Uh, uh...The W-Woods of Forlorn is a n-nice place with colorful flowers and b-butterflies," he explained. 

"No, that is wrong," she said, calmly and sweetly. 

He started to tear up, feeling like he disappointed her. 

"Oh, no no no, Sweet Child, it's alright. You did nothing wrong." 

"B-But." 

"It's alright. Find the page where it says Woods of Forlorn." 

Xander did exactly that. Katerina read the whole page to him. He listened carefully to see if he could pick up on the answer to the question. 

"Mama! Mama, I know the answer!" 

"Yes?" 

"It's very dangerous, it has a thick can-o-pee? No light is shown and has ill bogs that can hurt people, it's worse for those who aren't from Nohr."

"Correct." 

For the next few hours, Katerina helped Xander study. She started out simple, but she didn't want to go any further until he knew what he was able to remember. Garon was curious to how his son's studies were going. He opened the door and saw that the two were having a good time. Every time Xander got a question right, Katerina would give him little kisses on his cheeks or she would ruffle his hair. When he got something wrong, poked him in his stomach, he didn't like that too much. Either way, he was still having fun. 

"Why don't you go grab a book and read it, okay," Katerina said. 

"Okay," Xander said, happily. He got his book and started to read it. 

She walked over to Garon and smiled, proving him wrong. 

He was a bit irritated about it. "Don't look at me like that." 

"Like what? I'm just smiling." 

"You know what I mean."

"Uh-huh. Anyways, look at this." 

Garon took the sheet of paper. It was a little quiz that she gave him. Every answer that he got all but a couple of answers correct. "He's doing better." 

Katerina sighed. "It's a different method from what you were using. You don't give a small child a big book of information and expect them to know everything." 

"My parents did," he tried to say. 

"I don't care what your parents did for your studies. He is our son, not your parents. He's different from us, and that's not a bad thing. He needs to slowly learn, he will learn everything that he needs to know. He won't know everything overnight." 

Garon didn't say anything. At least he was learning. 

Xander placed a piece of paper in between the pages and stopped reading for the day. He was a bit tired. He walked up to his parents, rubbing his eyes. "Mama, Papa, can I take a nap." 

"Sure, sweetheart," Katerina said, picking him up. "Do you want me to read you some more of your story when we go to your room?" 

Katerina then walked away from Garon and walked towards Xander's room. She tucked him into his bed and started to read him some of his story. Once she knew he was a sleep, she placed the book on his night stand. "Sleep tight My Little Prince, when you wake, we'll play some more," she said, lightly kissing his forehead. "I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enthralled by Katerina, so very much. I wanted to this to be fluffier and have Xander smiling more, I really did. I wanna bet that Xander was a mama's boy before she died. I should probably write more of New Fates, but I don't really want to. It's probably because the head canons that I have, changed a bit. Oh well, I'm going to go write some more of Garon and Katerina, mostly how they first met.


End file.
